CLAMP School Crushes
by Chloe River
Summary: The High School Division’s Student Government gets into a bit of a struggle and crosses paths with the CLAMP School Detectives. All new characters and all new adventures!
1. Truth or Dare Trouble

_PLEASE READ:_

Special thanks to my sister, **Nicole River**! She wrote half the story, and I wrote the other half. If you notice some of our honorifics are incorrect, please tell us so in the review so we know what we did wrong. We're by no means experts on those. If we did anything else wrongly, please let us know. Also, the truth is we've had this saved on my laptop for a year and a half before I decided to post it. I don't know why I didn't do so sooner. So if you give us a review saying "this never happened" or "Nokoru would never do that" or anything regarding the storyline to the actual mangas, I'll have no idea what you're talking about. We rented the books from the library, so I have no reference. And here's a little disclaimer note, since it seems everyone else has one:

My sister and I don't own CLAMP School Detectives, but we did create Hina Akamatsu, Suki Takamari, and Yumi Ishizoki. However, the resemblance between CLAMP's characters and our characters was _not_ coincidental.

Anyways, thanks for reading _Truth-or-Dare Trouble!_

CLAMP School Crushes

Truth-or-Dare Trouble

Hina sat at her desk, patiently waiting for the return of her fellow board members and best friends. A small stack of papers was to her left, and a much larger stack was to her right.

Suki stormed in with an armful of paperwork, followed by Yumi, Suki dumped the papers on Hina's desk.

"And don't forget to finish that letter!" Suki said, merciless as always.

"S-Sukiiiiiiiiiiii…!" Hina sobbed as her associate left the room, seemingly oblivious to her Senpai's suffering.

Blonde-haired blue-eyed Hina was class Chairlady of the High School Division. Her associates, blue-haired hazel-eyed Secretary Suki and dark-haired gray-eyed Treasurer Yumi, had just returned from the Duklyon bakery. Of course, Suki always returned with more paperwork, wherever she went.

"Tea and bread!" Yumi said, waltzing into the room with a tray full of goodies.

"Ah, yes, teatime!" Hina said, getting up from her chair.

"While you work," Suki said, reentering the room.

"Hey, where did you just go?" Yumi inquired, passing a piece of bread to Hina.

Suki's face turned a light shade of red, and she said, "Nowhere."

"It was Suoh!" Hina said, waving her arms dramatically and almost decapitating Yumi, who was standing beside her. "Suoh was right outside the door! Suki and Suoh, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S—"

"Would you keep it down?!" Suki hissed, her face becoming more colored by the second. "Just do your paperwork! It would please the Chairlady if you finished your work on time for once!"

"It would please me if you'd admit I'm right for once," Hina said, a sly smile crossing her face. "I know it was Suoh, you can't deny it. Admit." Her smile widened at Suki's obstinate glare. "Admit! Admit! Admit! Ad—"

"Shut up and work!" Suki ordered.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Hina noted, her smile not wavering. She sat back down at her desk and pulled a paper from the stack on her right. "Oh, well, at least I know I was right."

Suki ignored this last comment and said instead, "Yumi, did you finish the balance sheet?"

"Yes!" Yumi said. "Tea?"

"I'll have some, sure."

"Sugar?"

"A little."

"Here you go!"

"Hina, keep that butt glued to that chair or I'll glue it there myself!"

"My apologies."

**CLAMP School is an enormous institution comprising various divisions: Kindergarten, Elementary, Junior High, High School, University, and Graduate School.**

**Japan's largest zaibutsu, the Imonoyama Family, built this school with the hope of providing better education for future generations. Their plan was to make "school" synonymous with "community".**

**The campus itself was like a small town, with essential facilities like living quarters, research labs, movie theaters, hospitals, and banks.**

**Over 10,000 people—students, teachers, administrators, and their families—live and work here. Together they form a miniature, functioning society.**

**Here, family, class and rank have no bearing. The only entry requirements are talent and potential.**

**While CLAMP School's population is known for possessing exceptional talent, it is equally renown for its penchant for partying.**

**Another distinguishing characteristic of this institution: Each division is governed by a Class board. And each division's activities and organizations are maintained and operated exclusively by these cabinets.**

**Each student government possesses decision-making powers that outrank those of the board directors, the PTA and the faculty. It's a democracy of youth.**

**And before you read any further, you should know the High School Division's Student Government is run by these three: Hina Akamatsu, Suki Takamari, and Yumi Ishizoki.**

**You should also know that the former High School Division's Student Government is now the official CLAMP School Detective Agency, run by Chairman Nokoru Imonoyama, Secretary Suoh Takamura, and Treasurer Akira Ijyuin.**

Hina snacked on her bread and drank her tea, but only read and signed one sheet of paper during the whole "tea break".

"Done yet?" inquired Suki.

"Getting closer," Hina lied.

Hina bent over the next sheet, but instead was distracted by the sound of chattering outside the room in the hallway.

"What's that?" Yumi asked.

"Let's go see," Hina said, thankful for the excuse to get out of her chair.

Suki stepped forward and opened the door. Outside were a group of giggling girls and one blonde-haired boy, who fell backwards inside the room as soon as the door swung open.

"Shut the door…" he groaned. "I beg you…"

Hina slammed the door in the girls' faces.

"What are you doing here?" Suki demanded. "You're interrupting Hina's work."

"No!" Hina said immediately. "Not at all! In fact, I was nearly done!"

Suki turned around and made a face at the stack of unfinished paperwork.

"My apologies for barging in like this, Hina-san," Nokoru said. He stood up, brushed himself off, and bowed low. "But I was being bombarded and I knew your room was always open for men in need."

"Of course!" Hina said, bowing as well. "Is there anything else we can do for you, Nokoru-sama? Tea?"

"Hina, get back to work," Suki ordered.

"Tea would be very nice, thank you!" Nokoru replied, standing back up. "Oh, and by the way,"—he looked up towards the ceiling—"how are you, Suoh?"

The three girls looked up to see a cold-eyed boy fall from the ceiling on top of Nokoru.

"Ouch," said Nokoru, who was now once again lying flat on the floor.

"Excuse me, Senpai," Suoh said, standing back up and turning red as he saw the girls. "I was running from the groupies, and, like Nokoru said—"

"Our room is always open for men in need!" Suki said cheerfully, to Hina's surprise. "Welcome, Suoh-san!"

"I'll go get more tea!" Yumi said. She opened the door and ran smack-dab into a black-haired boy who was evidently running from the same girls as the other two.

"Akira-san!" Yumi said, rubbing her sore nose. "How may I help you?"

"You can close the door," Akira said. He sprinted into the room and hid in the closet.

"Groupies," Nokoru mumbled.

"Uhhh..yeah. It _was_ groupies…" Suoh, red-faced looked toward the ceiling.

Nokoru and Hina eyed him, and Suoh turned even redder.

"Oh, Suoh!" Nokoru inched toward his friend. "What is it you're hiding from me?"

Suoh shoved him away. "You have a secret, too, Nokoru."

Now all eyes were on Nokoru, who innocently took out his fan. "My, my, it's hot in here! Suoh, why don't you go open a window?"

Suoh grabbed Nokoru's collar. "Don't try to change the subject!"

"Don't fight!" Akira pleaded. He shut the closet door behind him.

"Let's have Akira share his secret first," Nokoru suggested.

Akira turned red and whipped around to go back into the closet.

"Come on, Akira-san!" Yumi pleaded. "Share!"

"I wanna hear Suoh-san's secret!" Suki said. "Come on!"

Hina snickered. Ever since Nagisa-jo had transferred to a school in America, Suki had been in a much better mood. Hina had an idea of what Suki wanted Suoh's secret to be.

"How about a game of Truth or Dare?" Nokoru suggested, a sly smile on his face, which came close to matching Hina's.

"Isn't that an American game?" Suoh asked, desperately trying to avoid playing it.

"Yes, it is," Hina said. "Now, who wants to go first?"

"I do!" Akira said, throwing his hand in the air. "Takamura-senpai, truth or dare?"

Suoh's eyebrows twitched and he looked at the ground.

"By the way, you get three—" Nokoru started.

"No chickens!" Hina said immediately.

Nokoru bowed his head. "As you wish, my lady."

Hina giggled slightly.

"Truth or dare, Suoh-san!" Suki urged. "Take your pick!"

Suoh sighed. "Um…dare."

"Oooooh!" Yumi said. "Daredevil!"

"More like dare-_angel_!" Hina said, leaning towards Suki. Of course she got the expected smack upside the head, but it was funny all the same.

"Takamura-senpai," Akira said, an ominous expression forming on her face. "I dare you…to cross your eyes, stick out your tongue, and quack like a duck while doing the chicken dance!"

"I can't stick out my tongue and quack at the same time!" Suoh shouted.

"Hmm…" Nokoru said, grinning. "You'd have to be pretty coordinated to do all that stuff at once. I guess Suoh just can't do it."

Suoh grumbled and said, "Fine. Whatever. But this'll cost you!"

Four of the students had a joyful time watching Suoh prance around like an idiot, but Suki bowed her head in shame.

When Suoh sat back down, red-faced from anger and embarrassment, he immediately said, "Nokoru! Truth or dare!"

Nokoru, caught off guard, almost fell backwards. He took out his fan, which now read, _Not So Tough Now_, and said, "Suoh, did you ever open that window?"

"Truth or dare?" Suoh repeated, his voice dangerously low. "_Now_."

"Come on, Nokoru-sama!" Hina pleaded. "It's just a simple game!"

"Hmmm…" Nokoru pondered, waving his fan in front of his face. "How about…dare?"

"I've got one!" Akira shouted. "Takamura-senpai, can I give him one?"

"Sure," Suoh said, "I don't care."

"Make it a good one!" Yumi said.

"Imonoyama-sama," Akira said, "I dare you…to give Hina-san a kiss!"

Hina's face turned a deep red, and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Give a damsel a kiss?" Nokoru said, standing up. "Never a problem!"

Hina watched his every move as he walked over to her side of the circle. Everyone else watched closely, and the two other girls giggled.

Nokoru reached Hina and got down on one knee. He took her hand and kissed the back of it. He looked up, and Hina couldn't help smiling into his sparkling blue eyes.

"A red face is not benefiting to one as beautiful as you," he said.

Hina giggled.

"Nokoru-sama's turn!" Yumi said.

Nokoru smiled again, but something else sparkled in his eyes. Hina wasn't sure what it was.

"Hina-san," Nokoru said, as he got back to his seat. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Hina said immediately, the redness barely draining from her face.

"Hm…" Nokoru had his fan out again, this time reading _Fantastic Idea_. "How about…Who do you like?"

The redness returned to Hina's face with even more force. "Um…" she stammered. "Well…heh heh, that's the most popular question, isn't it?"

"That's a _stupid_ question," Yumi mumbled, grinning.

"Come on, Hina!" Suki said impatiently. "Everyone knows it's Nokoru-sama!"

Hina's eyes flicked towards Nokoru.

"Powerful silence," Suoh said, a grin forming.

"Is this true, Hina-san?" Nokoru asked.

Hina slowly nodded.

"Hee hee," Yumi giggled.

"Well, then it's your turn Hina!" Nokoru said, still cheerful, as if nothing had happened.

"He's probably used to girls liking him," Suki whispered to Hina. "To him, it's no big deal."

"I just wish he liked me back," Hina replied. She turned to Akira. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Akira said. "Can I use a chicken?"

"No chickens," Suoh said.

Akira sighed.

"Akira-san, who do you have a crush on, now that Chairlady Okawa has moved on?"

Akira sighed again. "Um…" he started.

He was interrupted by a high-pitched squeal.

_Saved_, Akira thought.

"A damsel!" Nokoru cried. "Come, this is a job for the CLAMP School Detectives!" He jumped up, then stopped in the middle of his sprint to the door. He turned around and said, "Would you ladies like to accompany us?"

"With pleasure!" Hina said.

Nokoru and Hina took off, with Akira and Yumi close behind.

"Hey! Wait for—" Suki started. But those four were already long gone.

"Come on," Suoh said, moving over to the window. "That scream came from the courtyard, right below here." Suoh opened the window and looked down. The ground was so far away—about ten stories down. A tree sat to the right of the window, but Suoh couldn't reach it.

"We'd have to jump," Suki said, a bit nervously.

"We can go around through the building," Suoh said, afraid that Suki wasn't going to agree with the idea of jumping.

"No way!" Suki moved over to the window next to Suoh. "That way takes too long," she said. "And it's not every day that you get to jump out of a window a billion feet off the ground! Let's go!"

Suoh, caught off guard by Suki's excitement, nodded. "Okay. I'll go first."

Suoh jumped out the window to the tree and worked his way to the ground below. He landed safely on his feet and waited for Suki to jump.

Quite thankful that she hadn't worn a skirt today, Suki jumped out the window and landed safely on the tree branch. However, she missed the last branch and started to fall. Instead of landing on her back like she thought she would, she found herself in Suoh's arms.

"Um…you didn't have to catch me." Suki said nervously, her face tuning a bright red.

Just then, the shadows of two more students appeared from around the corner. Before Suoh had the chance to drop Suki, Nokoru and Hina nearly collided with them.

Nokoru's hand flew to his mouth, and he said, "Oh, Suoh!"

Hina giggled. "I knew you two were meant for each other."

Suoh set Suki down, and, simultaneously, they both said, "Oh, go do your paperwork!"

Nokoru looked at Hina and said, "Perhaps it would be best for us if we kept them apart."

"We should get Yumi and Akira-san together!" Hina said. "Yumi's cooking is nearly as good as his!"

"Teatime all day, everyday!" Nokoru said happily.

Suki said, "While you work!" and Suoh said, "You have enough tea!"

Akira and Yumi came around the corner, puffing and panting. Nokoru twirled around and said, quite loudly, "Suoh was holding Suki-san!"

Suoh waved his hands and said, "Shhhhhh! Quiet, Nokoru!"

"Oooooooh…" Akira and Yumi chorused.

"Uh, aren't we forgetting something?" Suki said.

"Oh, yes!" Nokoru looked around the courtyard. "But I see no girl here."

Nokoru was right. There was no one in the courtyard. There were some birds poking at bread crumbs scattered around, but no people.

"Maybe it was one of the birds…?" Suki suggested.

"Could have been." Hina shrugged. "But anyway…Suoh-san and Suki, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

The other three joined in, leaving Suki and Suoh embarrassed, angry, and ready to give out loads more paperwork.

"Well, I guess it was a bird," Akira decided. He turned around to head back to the building.

"_Eeeeeeeyaaaaaah_!"

"This way!" Nokoru said. "It's coming from behind those trees!"

Hina followed behind Nokoru, and the other four were behind her. Nokoru ran to a nearby patch of trees and stopped in the middle.

"I heard your cry, miss," Nokoru said. "Is there any way I could help?"

"Oh, hi, Nokoru-sama!" the girl said happily.

The girl looked like she was in high school. She had long brown hair and sparkling green eyes. She was wearing a green shirt with a short black miniskirt, and she was smiling brightly. She was actually quite pretty.

"He asked you a question," Suki said.

It seemed that just then the girl noticed the High School Division's Student Government standing with the detectives.

"Oh, I didn't need anything," she said. "I just knew that if I screamed, Nokoru-sama would come. Hello, Nokoru-sama!"

"Don't do that!" Suoh said. "We're busy!"

"A three-for-one deal!" the girl said cheerfully. "Suoh-san, Akira-san, _and_ Nokoru-sama! It's just too bad they each brought a girl."

"They didn't really each bring a girl," Hina said. "See, Suoh-san's got Suki, Akira-san's got Yumi, but…Nokoru-sama—"

Hina sighed. Nokoru didn't have anyone, because he had all the girls. She smiled sadly to herself. It made no sense at all, yet it did.

_I'm just thinking myself in circles, _Hina told herself.

"—has Hina-san," Nokoru finished.

Hina looked up. Did he really say what she thought he said, or was it just her imagination?

He bowed low to the girl and said, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm taken as well."

Hina's heart was suddenly filled with an unexplainable happiness.

The End

I hope you liked part one! I'll admit, this chapter is not as good as chapter two. Please review!


	2. Dance Devil

_PLEASE READ:_

Here's another quick note to add to the disclaimer:

I also own Youki (a very minor character) and Zakuro. Youki appeared at the end of chapter one. Zakuro is introduced in this chapter. I still don't own CLAMP School Detectives; that much hasn't changed.

Thanks for reading _Dance Devil!_

CLAMP School Crushes

Dance Devil

**CLAMP School is an enormous institution comprising various divisions: Kindergarten, Elementary, Junior High, High School, University, and Graduate School.**

**Japan's largest zaibutsu, the Imonoyama Family, built this school with the hope of providing better education for future generations. Their plan was to make "school" synonymous with "community".**

**The campus itself was like a small town, with essential facilities like living quarters, research labs, movie theaters, hospitals, and banks.**

**Over 10,000 people—students, teachers, administrators, and their families—live and work here. Together they form a miniature, functioning society.**

**Here, family, class and rank have no bearing. The only entry requirements are talent and potential.**

**While CLAMP School's population is known for possessing exceptional talent, it is equally renown for its penchant for partying.**

**Another distinguishing characteristic of this institution: Each division is governed by a Class board. And each division's activities and organizations are maintained and operated exclusively by these cabinets.**

**Each student government possesses decision-making powers that outrank those of the board directors, the PTA and the faculty. It's a democracy of youth.**

**And before you read any further, you should know the High School Division's Student Government is run by these three: Hina Akamatsu, Suki Takamari, and Yumi Ishizoki.**

**You should also know that the former High School Division's Student Government is now the official CLAMP School Detective Agency, run by Chairman Nokoru Imonoyama, Secretary Suoh Takamura, and Treasurer Akira Ijyuin.**

Hina Akamatsu sat at her desk, moaning and groaning over her paperwork, as usual. Suki Takamari sat reading a book; her paperwork was complete. Yumi Ishizoki was at the Duklyon Bakery, helping out with the bread.

"Can I go now?" Hina asked for the twelfth time.

"No," Suki said, like a robot.

"Can I go now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No. Just finish, and then you can do whatever you want."

Hina sighed.

Suki looked up from her book. "Where is it you're wanting to go so badly?"

"Anywhere but here," Hina replied. But that wasn't exactly true. Where she really wanted to go was to the CLAMP School Detective Agency's office, where Nokoru Imonoyama was.

The Chairman of the agency had found a girlfriend with the series of events that had occurred just a week before. The boys were being chased by their fangirls, and so they sought shelter in the office of the High School Board. They got into a Truth or Dare game with the girls, and then were interrupted by the scream of a girl who only wanted to see Nokoru. Nokoru had confessed then and there his feelings, along with the other two detectives. Now Hina was the girlfriend of the cutest and most popular boy in school.

Followed by Suoh Takamura, of course. He and Suki were now a couple, and Suki was always in a better mood. Except for when Hina replaced herself with a mannequin to get out of paperwork. Suoh and Suki were almost always seen together, hanging out or forcing the paperwork skills out of their Senpais.

Yumi and Akira had gotten together as well. They were rarely apart as well. If their friends couldn't find them, they were most likely cooking together in the kitchen.

"Hurry up with that paperwork," Suki told Hina. "I'm supposed to meet Suoh-san in an hour, so I can't stay in observation mode forever."

Hina's eyes lit up. "First of all, you weren't observing. You were reading." Hina smiled. "Second, is Nokoru-sama going, too?"

"Probably."

Hina zipped through her paperwork like there was no tomorrow, and went to go get ready to meet the guys.

Soon Hina was dressed up and ready to go. Her hair was pulled back out of her face in a bun, except for a few curly locks. Her sleeveless, sparkly white dress extended all the way to her ankles. Hina wasn't sure if she could really keep the dress from falling down..

"It's gonna fall," she said to Suki. She grabbed the fabric under her arms with her pearly white gloved hands and pulled it back up.

"Too bad you're not that big," Suki said absentmindedly. She was perfecting her hair, which was curled so that it flipped out away from her face. Her low-necklined black dress had short sleeves and ended about where a miniskirt would.

"How're you coming, Yumi?" Hina asked.

Yumi, who had returned from the bakery about thirty minutes ago, was in a blue dress which ended in frills at her knees. Her sleeves went to her elbows, and the neckline was just below her collarbone. "I'm coming along just fine," she said as she tucked her hair behind her ears. She hadn't done anything fancy to her hair, just put in a black headband.

Hina pulled up her dress one last time before heading towards the door. "Nokoru-sama's waiting at the Café Terrace. He wanted to have dinner with me before the dance."

"How sweet!" Yumi said. "Akira wanted to go to the bakery for some of his cake. I'd better be going."

"Suoh wanted me in the courtyard," Suki said. "He said it was a quiet place for us."

"Well, then, I'll see you all at the dance!" Hina said, and headed out the door.

-Café Terrace- 

Hina arrived at the café and looked around for Nokoru. He found him with three other girls, who were obviously part of his fan club. Hina's stomach twisted angrily. They didn't deserve to talk to him, and he shouldn't talk to them.

Then she relaxed. Nokoru was a gentleman to all the girls, not just her. And just because she had a boyfriend doesn't mean she couldn't talk to other guys, either. As long as he wasn't flirting, Hina was okay.

As she got closer, she realized that Nokoru was explaining to the girls that he was finally taken.

"Oh, you're lying," one of the girls giggled. "You like all the girls, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," Nokoru said gently, "but I found my true angel over in the courtyard, under the cherry trees."

"Youki-chan is your girlfriend?" the girls said in unison, their eyebrows raising. "She was under the cherry trees about a week ago, and she screamed so you'd come. Is it her?"

"No, and I'm sorry," Nokoru said. "Please, my angel is going to be here soon, and I'd expect she'd like us to be alone, just as I would."

"Anything for you, Nokoru-sama," the girls said, though only partially as enthusiastic as they would have been if Nokoru was still available.

As the girls walked away, Hina walked up to Nokoru.

"My angel!" he said, bowing low. He took Hina's hand and kissed the back of it. "You are as beautiful as ever today. Come, have a seat."

Nokoru was wearing an outfit that looked quite expensive. Then again, of course it was, since his last name was Imonoyama. He wore a blue vest over an off-white button-up shirt, and also a necktie. Over the vest he had a longer thin blue shirt, like an over-tuxedo. It was decorated with golden swirls and patterns, and the coattails extended down to his knees, over his off-white pants and classy dress shoes.

"I could never be as beautiful as you are handsome," Hina said, smiling, as she sat across from Nokoru at their two-person table. "You outdo every other boy or man in this entire school."

"Yes?" Nokoru said. "Well, you outdo every girl or woman in this entire world."

The café was decorated elegantly for the dance. Instead of the casual clothing normally worn by the waiters and waitresses, it was replaced with tuxedos and fancy dresses. The lights were dimmed, and two candles had been placed on each table. The menu was also different as well. Instead of the simple snacks normally served at the café, now it offered fancy meals suitable for any formal dance.

It didn't take long for the waiter to arrive and take their order. Hina was only half aware of the menu in front of her face as she searched for a meal. Her mind was too busy thinking about Nokoru. Perfect Nokoru. _Her_ Nokoru.

**-Courtyard-**

Suki arrived at the courtyard to see Suoh waving his arms at two girls, apparently trying to tell them something. The girls looked skeptical, and one of them burst into tears. The other took her over to the side of the courtyard to try to comfort her.

Suki walked over to Suoh and asked what was going on.

"Just the girls from the fan club." Suoh took Suki's hand and led her over to a bench, where they both sat down.

Suoh was wearing black dress pants and a white shirt with a tuxedo coat over it. His white necktie looked very cute.

"We have a fan club too. But they don't bother us as much as yours does you." Suki said.

"That's because they realize that you're taken." Suoh said, smiling.

"By a guy who's a blackbelt in karate!" Suki replied.

"Maybe so," Suoh said, "but you're smile still makes me feel weak."

Suki blushed and Suoh smiled.

"By the way," Suoh took a small box out of his pocket. "I have something for you." He handed Suki the box, and she opened it to find a beautiful diamond necklace with matching earrings. She gasped and immediately put them on. Suoh had chosen the perfect gift; Suki had forgotten to put on a necklace or earrings.

"Thank you." Suki smiled. "I'll treasure them always."

"I'm glad you like them." Suoh put his arm around Suki's shoulders.

Suki was beyond happy. She couldn't care less if Suoh had gotten her a rock. She would treasure it anyway, because it was from her Suoh.

**-Bakery-**

Yumi made it to the bakery just as Akira was taking the cake out of the box. He was wearing dark dress pants with a long-coattailed black tuxedo top. He had on a cute necktie that he quickly reached up and placed back in the center of his outfit.

"Hello, Akira-san!" Yumi called.

Akira looked up and saw Yumi. His smile was radiant, and it seemed to light up the whole bakery. "Hello, Yumi-san!" he said.

Yumi stood next to Akira to admire his cake. In blue icing, it said, _Akira and Yumi Forever._ Yumi squealed with delight.

"It's _wonderful_!" she said in a high-pitched voice.

"I'm glad you like it," Akira said. He pulled out a chair from the table. "Have a seat," he said, bowing.

"Thank you!" Yumi said, and sat down. Akira sat across from her and poured sweet tea in the two glasses for each of them.

"Too bad it's not a candlelight dinner," Akira said. "I heard the café was decorated for the dance, but I thought you might like it better here."

"I do," Yumi said. "You're so cool, Akira!"

"Not as much as you!" Akira said.

It didn't take long for a group of girls to stop by the table where Yumi and Akira sat.

"Hey, what's up, Akira-san?" one asked.

"I'm just on a date with my girlfriend," he replied.

Of course, the girls ran off in a blur of tears.

"Oops," Akira said, turning his attention back to Yumi. "I didn't mean to upset them."

Yumi smiled. "Oh well, too late now."

"Let's have some cake." Akira took out the server and cut into the cake.

"Ooh, chocolate swirl!" Yumi said, delighted. "I love it!"

"Glad you do," Akira said, beaming.

The cake couldn't have tasted better. The fact that it was from Akira for just the two of them made it the most delicious cake Yumi ever had.

**-Gamera Hall-**

About an hour later, the three couples met for the dance outside CLAMP School's Gamera Hall.

"Seems we're early," Nokoru noted, trying the door. "It's still locked."

"Oh, well," Suki said. "We'll be the first."

"Or not," Akira said, pointed out the crowd of girls and boys coming towards them. "Look out, it's a stampede."

Soon they were standing in the middle of a huge crowd waiting for the doors to unlock.

"Gamera Hall will open at seven o' clock sharp," Nokoru said. "The clock on the wall says we have twenty-nine seconds."

"I don't even know if we can survive that long," Suoh grumbled, dodging a boy and girl who were darting through the crowd to get to the door.

"Five, four, three, two, one." As soon as Nokoru stopped counting, the doors slowly opened, and the students poured inside.

"Onward!" Hina said. Nokoru took her hand, as did Suoh and Akira with their corresponding girlfriends, and led them into Gamera Hall.

"May I have this dance?" Nokoru asked as slow music started up.

"Of course," Hina answered, smiling.

Suoh, who's face was slightly red, took Suki's other hand and said, "Uh…can we dance?"

Suki smiled and nodded.

Akira, a little overexcited, said loudly, "Let's dance!"

Yumi, who was just as ecstatic, said, "Okay!"

They danced through two songs before a girl came up to Nokoru. Hina recognized her as Youki from the courtyard a week ago.

"So you're still with her," Youki said, an angry tone in her voice. "I'm surprised."

"And I must ask why," Nokoru said. "Surely you see nothing wrong with Hina-san?"

"Only everything!" Youki said. "She's a witch!"

"What?" Nokoru asked, clearly taken aback by this comment. "How so?" He pulled Hina closer. "She's my angel."

"She took you away from all of us!" Youki scoffed. "We can't forgive her!"

"Hm, well, that's a problem," Nokoru said. "Well, I see nothing wrong with her, and I guess to me that's all that matters. Yes, of course I respect your opinion, but now I'm going to have to say that I'd rather go along with mine for now."

"Hmph." Youki spun around and disappeared in the crowd.

"I apologize for Youki-san," Nokoru said, once again placing his hand on her waist and dancing with her.

"No, it's not your fault," Hina said. "She's right. It's not fair to everyone else. You should go out with someone better than me."

"That's not possible," Nokoru said, smiling. "There is no one better than you."

Hina's smile matched Nokoru's as she danced to the music of the new song.

To their right, Suoh and Suki were dancing as well. Another girl, a bit younger than Suoh, walked up to the couple and said, "Are you sure she's good enough?"

"Huh?" Suoh said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Suki demanded.

The girl smirked. "You're Suoh Takamura," she said. "No girl like Suki is good enough to go out with you."

"She's way better than you'll ever be," Suoh sneered, "and I'm guessing that's what you're getting at."

The girl scowled and stomped in the other direction in a huff.

"Thanks," Suki said, blushing.

Suoh grinned and pulled her closer. "Any day," he said.

Akira and Yumi were also dancing. Akira twirled Yumi around, and she giggled.

"Where'd you learn to dance so well?" Yumi said.

Akira thought a moment, then said, "I don't really know."

Yumi shrugged it off as a group of girls came up behind her.

"Akira-san," one said.

Akira and Yumi stopped dancing to face the girls. "How are you, ladies?" Akira asked.

"Angry," said the girl who seemed to be the group's leader. "How is it that you came to be with her?"

"Yumi-san?" Akira said. "She's cool! And she's cute."

Yumi blushed.

"Well, we've decided that we don't want you two together," the girl said.

Akira's cheerful expression changed to one of confusion. "Why?" he asked.

"Because you should be with one of us!" she replied.

"No, thank you," Akira said. "I'm happy. Thanks for the offer, though!"

The girls muttered something and twirled around, heading off away from the two.

"I didn't mean to make them mad," Akira said, the same confused look on his face.

Yumi giggled and took his hand to start dancing again.

Over in a corner of Gamera Hall, a large group of girls were huddled. A tall blonde-haired girl said, "So we all agree that Nokoru-sama, Suoh-san, and Akira-san have all made mistakes?" she asked.

All the girls nodded.

The blonde grinned. "So let's fix it for them."

Nokoru led Hina over to a table, where Suoh, Suki, Akira, and Yumi already were.

"So, everyone is enjoying themselves?" Nokoru asked as he pulled out a chair for Hina.

"Of course!" Yumi replied. "How could we not? I've got my Akira!"

Akira beamed.

"Could be a bit quieter," Suoh said, "but other than that, it's great to be with Suki."

Suki scooted closer to Suoh and put her head on his shoulder.

"It's simply magnificent," Hina said. "Couldn't be better."

"I'm delighted to hear it," Nokoru said, pulling out a fan that said _Wonderful Day_.

After chatting for a while, Nokoru stood up. "Would you like to go somewhere a bit more private?" he offered. He turned to Suoh and Akira and said, "We can all go."

"That would be great," Hina said.

They were unaware of the gang of girls watching them.

Nokoru led Hina outside to the Botanical Gardens. Following them were Suoh, Suki, Akira, and Yumi. Nokoru and Hina sat down next to each other on a bench, as did Suoh and Suki and Akira and Yumi.

"Now, this is a bit nicer," Nokoru said, admiring the plants and flowers around them. "Hm. These flowers are no match for your beauty, Hina-san."

"Please," Hina said, laughing slightly. "Call me Hina."

"And me Nokoru," Nokoru said.

Hina smiled, matching Nokoru's.

"I don't want you to call me 'san'," Suoh said. "Just Suoh."

"Call me Suki," Suki replied.

"I just wanna be Akira," Akira said, making a face. "It's weird for my girlfriend to call me 'san'."

"Yup," Yumi agreed. "Same with me."

"I'm glad that's settled," Nokoru said. He put his hand to his ear. "Ah, we can still hear the music. Shall we dance, Lady Hina?"

"I'd be delighted," Hina said.

The couples floated around the gardens. Soon the music changed, and Nokoru said, "Oh, wonderful. I love the waltz."

"One, two, three, one, two, three," Hina counted. "I love three-four time."

Akira twirled his partner some more, and Suki simply laid her head on Suoh's chest as they danced around the flowers.

It didn't take long before Suoh said, "Great. Company."

They looked up to see most of the female student body circled around the couples.

"What's the meaning of this?" Suki demanded. "We're busy!"

"And we're not happy!" said a tall blonde. Her green eyes flashed dangerously. "We've decided that we don't like you girls very much!"

"Well, I think it's decided that we don't like you too much, either," Suki sneered.

"Please, ladies," Nokoru said, bowing. "I'd appreciate it greatly if you'd let us have some alone time."

"No!" said the blonde. "Sorry to refuse, Imonoyama-sama, but we want these girls out! It was much better when you liked _all_ of us!"

"Oh, but I do!" Nokoru said, a look of shock on his face. "Please, Miss, wherever did you get that idea?"

"From _her_!" the blonde replied, pointing an accusing finger at Hina. "And those other two! Since when did you three spend so much time with one girl?"

"We've found our angels," Nokoru said for the billionth time. "Now please, if you'll excuse us—"

"Just go away!" Suoh said.

"Hina-chan, Suki-chan, Yumi-chan, can we talk to you?" the blonde asked. "Privately? Without the guys?"

"Please, ladies," Nokoru said. "This is unnecessary."

"No, it's necessary," the blonde retorted. "Boys, go away."

"They're not being very nice," Akira pointed out to Nokoru.

Nokoru's usual cheerful expression was slowly being replaced with an angry one, which wasn't normal.

"We don't want to talk to you," Suki said. She took Suoh's hand. "Come on."

Suoh turned his back and followed Suki towards the door.

"Let's go," Yumi agreed.

"Wait," Hina said. "Suki, Yumi, let's have a chat with these girls. Nokoru, I apologize, but I'm going to accept these girls' request."

"As you wish, my lady." Nokoru bowed and left the garden.

"How dare you say his name like you know him!" the blonde said angrily. "When did you start that?"

"Just a few minutes ago," Hina replied as Suoh and Akira reluctantly left. "Now, what do you want?"

"I'm Zakuro," the blonde said. "I just thought you'd want my name, since I'll be dating your boyfriend soon enough. We want you girls to leave them alone!"

"But they're happy!" Yumi argued.

A black-haired girl towards the front said, "Have you seen how nice Nokoru-sama is to all the girls? He could dance with the ugliest girl in the high school division and seem perfectly happy!"

"Suoh is not that way," Suki said. "He wouldn't dance with anyone but me. Are we done?"

"No, we're not done!" Zakuro said. "You still haven't agreed to dump them!"

"We're not going to dump them," Hina said, managing to keep her cool. "Besides, why do you think we should?"

"Because if you don't," Zakuro said, "something could happen to you and your friends."

"And why would that happen?" Hina prompted.

"Because," Zakuro said. "We'd do it."

"And we'd turn you in," Suki said. "And then us six are happy, and you're not."

"Oh, you wouldn't turn us in!" Zakuro said, slight laughter in her voice. "'Cause then you'd be called a chicken by everyone else in this school."

"You're just an idiot," Suki said. "We shouldn't have to deal with you. I'm leaving, right now."

"No, you're not!" Zakuro said. "Come here, I want to show you something."

"Fine," Hina said. "Come on, Suki, Yumi."

Reluctantly, Suki and Yumi followed behind Hina, who followed Zakuro. "Where are we going?" Suki demanded.

"We have something for you back in Gamera Hall," Zakuro answered.

"What?" Suki demanded. "What do you want to show us? A voodoo doll with a bunch of pins stuck in it? A 'death' tarot card? Whatever it is, I don't care!"

"Oh, you'll care," Zakuro said.

"Bet she won't," Yumi said.

Zakuro and her gang led the girls out of the garden to where the guys were. Nokoru looked up and said, "Oh, are you finished?"

"No," Zakuro said sharply. "Stay here. We're going back to Gamera Hall for a quick chat up there. They'll be back soon." She turned to a girl behind her and whispered "If they're still alive."

"You can't tell me what to do," Suoh said. He stepped next to Suki and said, "Either I'm coming, too, or you're not going at all."

"No, you're not coming," Zakuro said. "Takamura-san, just stay here."

"Do as she says, Suoh," Nokoru ordered.

Of course Suoh wasn't going to turn down an order from his Chairman, so he just scowled and stepped back beside Akira.

"Let's go," Hina said. "The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get back. Hurry up, Zakuro-san."

Zakuro turned her back and headed away from the guys. The gang girls whispered to each other in low voices as they continued to Gamera Hall.

"Here we are," Zakuro said, opening a door. It led out to the balcony that overlooked the hall.

"Now, what is it?" Suki demanded. "Tell us _now_."

"It's back down on the floor," Zakuro said. She leaned over the railing and pointed down at the ground. "Why don't you come take a look?"

Curiosity overtook the three girls, so they stood next to Zakuro and looked out into the hall.

"What is it?" Hina asked.

"I don't see anything," Suki said angrily. "Why the heck did you bring us here?"

"Is that it?" Yumi asked, pointing down at a banner that had fallen off the balcony.

"No," Zakuro said. "It's that." She pointed straight down.

Hina frowned. "I still don't see anyth—"

Two hands planted themselves on her back and shoved her over the edge.

"_Kyaaaaaaaah_!" screamed Hina.

Suki and Yumi felt the same thing at the same time. They were shoved over the edge after Hina, and soon the hall was filled with no music and no laughing, but only the screams of three girls as they plummeted towards the ground.

Hina braced herself for the impact of the hard wooden floor, but that wasn't what she felt.

She looked up and found herself gazing deep into the bright blue eyes of Nokoru Imonoyama.

"Nokoru—!" she cried breathlessly.

"Suoh!" came Suki's voice from beside her, along with "Akira!" from Yumi.

"What?" Zakuro screeched from the balcony. "Nokoru-sama? What are you doing here? You were supposed to stay in the gardens!"

"And it's a good thing we didn't," Nokoru said, anger making his voice ominous. "Zakuro-san, can we talk to you? Privately?"

Suoh's lips were pursed together so tightly that his face looked dark with anger. Even Akira was hot with fury.

For once, Zakuro was lost for words.

A few teachers from the high school division ran up to the boys and demanded, "What's going on? What happened?"

"They threw them off the balcony!" Akira told them.

"Please, Sensei," Nokoru said, "may we deal with this alone first? We promise to get back to you."

The teachers seemed taken aback, but they each nodded anyway.

Nokoru, Suoh, and Akira each set their girls down and looked up at Zakuro, who, of course, had run away.

"We'll find her," Nokoru said. "Suoh, Akira, Hina, Suki, Yumi: this is a job for the CLAMP School Detectives!"

The End

Now that you've finished, please review!

I don't intend to add to what I've already posted here. I'm sorry if this disappoints anyone, but I don't feel a need to go on with it. If you must know what happens, send me a PM and I'll send a quick little ending in reply. I hope you enjoyed CLAMP School Crushes, _Truth-or-Dare Trouble_ and _Dance Devil!_ Please review!


End file.
